


Perfectly Complete

by anglmukhii



Series: victuuri week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Day Five: Family, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Victuuri Week 2017, it's just really cute, victuuriweek, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: Victor and Yuuri saw their existence as a happy, peaceful one. Yuuri's family had accepted Victor and treated him like their own son. But a visit to Hasetsu makes them realize that there was one more thing that could make their family perfect: a baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea swimming around my head for months. With this exact OC child. I hope you guys enjoy!

Victor loved visiting Yuuri’s family. It wasn’t just because they were some of the nicest people he’d ever met, but because of how they had immediately welcomed him into the family after he and Yuuri became a couple.

Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother, had even insisted on him calling her mom. If that wasn’t the most touching and loving gesture ever. As he wasn’t close to his own family, it was nice that the Katsuki family had adopted him so readily.

Staying in St. Petersburg by himself, Victor found himself craving the love of a large family. Or just a family in general. So when Yuuri had married him, he found himself one. In St. Petersburg, he now had his own small little family: Himself, Yuuri, and Makkachin. And he had never been happier. Even then, he felt that there could be something else that could complete his already perfect family. He just couldn’t decide what.

Yurio had insisted on going with them each time they went to Japan. He never said it out loud, but he had come to think of the Katsuki and Nishigori families as his own. His home away from home, just like Victor.

And due to their coming, Yuuri’s parents had thrown a small party. Only their close friends and family were invited.

“So you’re really retiring after this upcoming season, huh?” Mari had asked Victor. Who smiled and nodded his head.

“Yeah, after I came back after that season off, I knew I’d probably only have a season or two left. My body just can’t do what it used to,” Victor chuckled with a hint of sadness.

Yes, he was a bit sad about it. Before Yuuri had come into his life, all Victor had was skating. But he knew that it wouldn’t last forever. He still wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do once he retired. Maybe take up coaching full time again. It made sense, his life had been on the ice. This was the only way to stay on the ice.

But he needed to settle down as well. He was a married man now and once he retired, he wanted to spend a little time with his husband. A calm, peaceful existence was in order.

Damn, he sounded like an old man.

Victor had sat himself next to Yuuri at the table. He could hardly wait. Yuuri’s mother’s cooking was to die for. The woman’s hand had magic, he could swear. Anything she made was perfect and Victor found himself taking more helpings than he should have. But it always delighted Hiroko so much.

Yuuri had seemed distracted the whole time as well. He was looking at something, but he had felt Victor’s eyes on him so he looked away from whatever it was. And this time, Victor was able to follow his eyes. He was looking at the Nishigori family. When Yuuko wasn’t yelling at the girls for not listening to her yet again, she was filling up their bowls with a smile. Or the girls were hanging around their dad, sitting on their laps as he told them something. In short, they were a perfectly, happy family.

Oh. So that was it.

Victor thought back to their life in St. Petersburg. It was as perfect as perfect could be, but in an incomplete sort of way. Maybe…an addition was needed.

And what about Yuuri? Is that what he had been thinking also? Victor would have to ask. And just hoped that it was…

A baby…after all…

That night, after a private dip in the hot springs, where things almost got out of hand, they both squeezed into Yuuri’s bed. Victor secretly loved small beds, that gave him the excuse to be as close to Yuuri as physically possible.

And because of this, Victor could tell by his breathing that he wasn’t sleeping.

“Hey Yuuri?” he finally spoke, leaning in so that Yuuri could hear him.

“Yes, Victor?” Yuuri’s voice had made it apparent that he was tired. But it was simply impossible to sleep when there were things on his mind.

“I saw you staring at Yuuko and her family today,” he cut right to the point. One thing he had learned in his relationship with Yuuri, if he wasn’t direct, it would just cause more trouble down the line.

Yuuri was blushing, Victor could tell. He could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. Victor chuckled.

“Yuuri…how would you feel if we extended our family a bit?” Victor asked softly. He felt Yuuri stiffen. And he didn’t get a reply for a good moment.

“Y-You don’t mean?” Yuuri gasped, after a moment of thinking about it.

Victor nodded, burying his face into Yuuri’s neck, placing a kiss on it. It was one of his favorite things to do. It also managed to turn Yuuri into goo in his arms.

“I do. I want to, but only if you do,” he answered carefully. He didn’t want to put any pressure on Yuuri. He didn’t want him to think that just because Victor wanted it, that Yuuri would have to go along with him. This was a huge step after all. This was a lifelong commitment. He understood if Yuuri didn’t want to or if he needed time to think about it. They were still very young after all.

“I…” Yuuri paused. “I do. But I didn’t know if you wanted to.”

Well, at least he was truthful. But Victor couldn’t help but let out a squeal of delight. “Really? You really want to have a baby?”

Yuri let out a small giggle, “I do. But, how? Can we even…?”

Victor thought about it for a moment. Sure it was physically impossible, but there were still options for them. They could use a surrogate. They could adopt. Adoption might’ve been a less expensive route though.

“We could…adopt? Unless you want a biological one?” Victor offered after a minute.

Yuuri turned around to look Victor in the eye, “I don’t care how we do it. I know it’s going to be a long process either way. But as long as…we have a baby at the end of it. But…I kind of like the idea of adopting…”

Victor smiled, “Adoption it is!”

Yuuri had to keep the excitement contained, “Really? We’re really doing this?”

Victor nodded before leaning in and kissing him on the forehead, “Yes we are. We’re going to be parents. I promise.”

* * *

 

Victor and Yuuri had decided to tell the family, although when was the question. They didn’t really want to go back to Russia without telling them anything and surprising them with a baby or child. They had every right to know about their plans as this would concern their families as well.

Well, this is what was going through Yuuri’s mind at any rate. It seemed that Victor had other plans though.

At the table that night, Victor stood up, with his signature jovial face complete with the heart shaped mouth.

“Everyone! Yuuri and I would like to announce that we’re going to be having a child!”

Yuuri stared up at him at horror. It was just like the time he had announced their engagement in Barcelona. Only this time, it was his family. The table which was full of chatter seized immediately as the shockwaves rippled across the table.

“HUHHH?” Yurio’s unmistakable voice roared. “You-you…”

He was looking back and forth between the two of them, wondering how in the world that was even possible. Unless there was something else he didn’t know about. Either way, he looked absolutely horrified.

“Mama, where do babies come from?” the triplets asked in unison but Yuuko was too stunned to really hear them. Yuuri’s family just looked at the two of them, occasionally blinking. Minako’s jaw just hung.

“Yes, that’s right Yurio!” Victor answered, not realizing how this all sounded to everyone else.

Yuuri stood up, gaining control of the situation.

“What Victor means to say is that, we’re planning on adopting. I mean we’re obviously not…” Yuuri wanted to die of embarrassment. Victor should’ve left the announcing to him.

There was a collective exhale heard around the room although Yurio’s facial expression didn’t change. Them? As parents? Victor? As a parent? If Yakov could hear this now…

“That’s wonderful dear!” his mother said, supportive as ever. Yuuri gave her a small child. She seemed thrilled at the possibility of having grandchildren.

“When was this decided?” his father asked, smiling but questioning why this was brought up now instead of before.

“Adopt one that’s a little older. Otherwise, you can kiss your sleep good bye,” Nishigori advised, Yuuko nodding in agreement. The twins looked absolutely elated. Yuuri could only imagine what was going on inside their heads. They had gained quite the SNS following after they had posted that video of him. He needed them not to say anything about this. Not right now.

“Please don’t post about this anywhere,” he pleaded quietly. If this got out, he didn’t even want to imagine the frenzy it would stir.

“I’ll make sure they don’t,” Yuuko looked down at her girls, making sure that they respected Yuuri’s wishes.

“Aww,” they sighed together.

“What do you idiots know about raising a kid?” Yurio interrupted, the atmosphere becoming just a little more hostile.

Victor was too happy to really let that drag him down, “We’ll learn as we go! It’ll be great!”

Yurio looked at them incredulously, “A kid isn’t a toy! You can’t just “learn” as you go!”

“Sure you can! That’s the whole experience of parenting!” someone else, Yuuri not sure who, because his anxiety was crawling up. Yurio was right. He and Victor didn’t know the first thing about parenting. What if they weren’t fit?

“I’m sure they’ll be wonderful parents. A little inexperienced, but everyone is with their first child,” his mother reassured them all. Victor shot her a grateful smile and so did Yuuri.

Well…at least they had his family’s support. That made him feel a lot better. Once they got back to St. Petersburg, the somewhat lengthy process would begin…

* * *

 

Victor really wanted that child. But that was fine, Yuuri did too. As soon as they landed back in Russia after a week in Hasetsu, the long process began.

The paperwork and filing weren’t all that hard. However, the time that the wait took was almost unbearable. Should they have considered adoption from other countries? They had picked Russia because that was where they lived and it was less complicated to adopt domestically than internationally.

But the first step alone was to see if they were even eligible to adopt. Both of them were pretty sure that they met all of the requirements. They had checked over and over to make sure.

Luckily, which made it less difficult for them, was that they didn’t have any preference for a gender. But then again they did want a younger child or a baby. So did every other couple looking to adopt apparently. How frustrating.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, came the ruling that they were indeed eligible to adopt. Now all they had to do was wait to be matched with a child. They hoped, oh did they hope, that they could get this right on the first try.

Cuddling on the couch one night, Yuuri voiced his concern.

“This is really happening,” he whispered, stunned and relieved at how smoothly this whole thing was going so far. But now they had to wait to be matched with a child. The selection process was one to worry about. In an ideal world, any child would be great. But each child had different needs and Victor and Yuuri could only do so much.

“Yes it is. Are you excited?” Victor asked, detecting the hint of anxiousness in his voice.

“I am but…” he shifted his position so he was looking right at him. “Do you really think we can do this?”

Victor smiled softly and stroked his face, “I know we can. We want this. I know this is going to be new for us. A child is not like a puppy, but we’ll figure it out together. And we’ll give them everything they could ever want and need.”

Yuuri smiled, the fear somewhat abated.

The information they had received was somewhat limited. They only gave a physical description and any needs. Okay so it was really limited. They did, however, know that the child was female and that she was 6 months old.

“Black hair, blue eyes,” Yuuri read. Hmm…

Victor chuckled, “She sounds like she could physically be our child. So what do you think?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “I don’t have the information to know what to think. I’d have to see her and spend some time with her to know.”

“Well I don’t think that’ll be such a problem. I have to contact them and set up a meeting. They won’t let us adopt her without spending some time with her. But I think it’ll go well.”

They had the meeting set up for that weekend. Luckily the agency was located in St. Petersburg, so they didn’t have to travel a ridiculous distance to meet her. The woman there was especially nice. Yuuri guessed it was because it was Victor Nikiforov’s presence there.

“Right, so she’s 6 months old right now. She was left at our door, poor thing. But she had no health issues and she’s surprisingly very strong,” the woman told them as they walked down the hall. Well, that was a relief for both of them. A healthy child was all anyone could hope for, right?

“She was just…left out there?” Victor frowned. He didn’t need to say how cold it got outside in the winter. Russian winters were not forgiving.

“With a note. Had someone not come outside to make a phone call, she would’ve caught hypothermia. We could never find her mother and the authorities were contacted, but it’s really hard to find a nameless and faceless woman,” she answered, finally stopping at a door.

“We’ve kept her in here, oh I can see how excited both of you are,” she commented. She walked in ahead.

She opened the door and walked into what looked like a nursery. It was a quaint little room. Nothing to really stop and stare at. But then the woman walked in, a baby in arm.

Yuuri’s eyes widened. To say the least, she was a beauty. She had wisps of black hair on her head. But it was her eyes that caught his attention. They were the same icy blue as Victor’s…

Victor looked completely captivated as well. Their hearts completely melted when she gave them a tiny smile. She began squirming in the woman’s arms, indicating that she wanted to go to them.

The woman laughed, “She likes you!”

Well, that was a relief. Yuuri look her in his arms and what she did next completely sealed the deal. She grabbed his face with her chubby little arms and hugged it.

“Victor, look,” he said, completely enchanted by this little girl.

Victor leaned in and she repeated the same thing with him. It was a heartwarming scene really. The two men were completely captivated by this baby girl. Yes, they didn’t have to keep looking. This was their child. She was always meant to be.

“What’s her name?” Yuuri asked.

“It’s a most unusual one. Kaya,” the woman answered.

Kaya…that was a lovely name. It wasn’t long, easy to pronounce, and most of all it seemed to fit.

Victor and Yuuri stayed with her for a couple of hours more. In that time, she seemed to tell them all about her through her coos, excited hand gestures, and the limited amount of toys that she had. She seemed particularly attached to a stuffed puppy that she had. The sight of her rubbing the stuffed toy against her cheek while making happy sounds just melted the two of their hearts. One thing they could both tell already: her personality was very close to Victor’s.

Why couldn’t adoption just be simple? Sign a paper and take her home. Now that they had met her, they didn’t want to leave her.

Of course they were being supervised. Not just around her, but in general. So many other things had to happen before they were clear to take her home. But they hoped it would go by fast.

* * *

 

Their house and how they lived needed to be inspected as well. They didn’t protest, although they were rather annoyed by it. It had to be done, to ensure that the child would be good, capable hands. And would be taken care of properly.

The apartment was immaculate. The social worker did have some concerns about Makkachin, but he himself convinced her that he would be no trouble. Victor assured that Makkachin had all of his shots and couldn’t be a possible threat to anyone.

“We know you don’t like this. We don’t like doing it either. But the lives of our children are the most important things. We don’t want to send them to a place where we know that they won’t be loved. Or put into any possible situation where they’ll be put in harm’s way,” the worker explained.

They had already been interviewed. Their interactions with each other were just as important. Only positive notes came out of that one. Things were looking up.

They spent every weekend with their soon to be daughter. She seemed to remember them as she would squeal in delight. Even if she didn’t, she was happy to see them every time.

The adoption application was filled out as soon as they had finished their fourth meeting. Now they had to wait 4-6 weeks to get a court hearing. They weren’t too worried. They were only impatient that they couldn’t bring Kaya home yet.

They had been at this for months already. This process was draining, they just wanted to take their baby girl home. Luckily they got the closest possible court date hearing. It was set a month from the date that they had gotten the notice.

All the documents had been filed. Now they had to wait.

“So, you idiots are actually doing this?” Yurio asked over dinner the night before the hearing. He had walked into the apartment and seen that some things had changed. They had completely baby proofed the apartment. On top of that, the spare room had been converted into a nursery. There were toys everywhere, a rather nice crib as well, and a rocking chair. The room had been painted lilac and it gave off a bit of an angelic vibe. “For their little angel” as they put it. He looked unimpressed although he had managed to sneak a stuffed tiger into the collection of stuffed animals.

“Yes we are. I can’t to introduce her to you. She’s such a special baby. It’s like she was meant just for us,” Victor answered happily.

“You sound like such a dad already, gross,” Yurio rolled his eyes.

“It’s true, though. The connection was just there instantly. She was meant to be our child,” Yuuri chimed in. He was a lot happier.

“Well, when you bring her home tomorrow, you better tell me. I want to see this so called special brat,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be rude Yurio,” Victor scolded. But Yurio completely ignored them. Yuuri swore he saw a bit of a smile forming on the boy’s face. He was also looking forward to it. But he wouldn’t press him.

Yuuri did his best not to come off as nervous. Although he’d never been professionally diagnosed, he didn’t want them getting a whiff of his anxiety problem. One wrong move and their baby girl would be taken away from them. He couldn’t have that.

Luckily for him, Victor held his hand the entire proceedings. His nerves were always calmed when Victor held his hand or touched him in some way. He smiled at him reassuringly. They were in this together. And they would have their baby at the end of it too.

The breath Yuuri had held in the whole time was finally released when the judge declared that from today, she was in their legal custody. A new birth certificate would be issued. The two men smiled as they were handed their little angel.

Finally, after months, they could finally take her home. Victor asked a random person to take a picture a picture of them holding her. But Yuuri made him promise not to post it on Instagram until they were safely at home. They didn’t need to arrive to a mob of reporters and scaring Kaya.

The entire ride back to the apartment was full laughing and cooing. She laughed at every little thing. And when they got back to the apartment, her big blue eyes explored every bit that they could. She was captivated by it all.

Victor took the time to post the picture with the caption _Kaya Katsuki-Nikiforova_ *.

Yurio didn’t take long to show up, Yuuri had texted him the minute they had arrived. He looked down at her completely uninterested but in her normal fashion, her overwhelming cuteness seemed to win him over. He held onto her and only reluctantly let her go when she wanted to go to one of her fathers. He knew he’d be at that apartment every chance he got.

And Makkachin, who had been prepared for her, gently licked her face. She hugged the big dog’s face. Victor couldn’t help but take hundreds of pictures.

Later, Yuuri Skyped his family with Victor and Kaya. His mother had been so excited and instantly started talking to her.

“She’s absolutely beautiful! Just like a doll, oh when are you bringing her here? I want to spoil my granddaughter so much!” she squealed. Yuuri and Victor smiled. She had already warmed up to the idea.

“She’s a beautiful little thing, I can’t wait to hold her,” his father added in.

Mari just said, “I’m your aunty, can you tell?”

Kaya just responded by touching the screen. Victor and Yuuri were sure that she would warm up to her new family instantly. She made a few sounds here and there that had everyone melting.

When the day was done and after they had fed her, changed her, and taken her to her room, they lulled her to sleep. Yuuri had the voice of an angel, so he sang her a lullaby. Victor held them both from behind, watching as her eyes flutter closed.

So far so good. The only time she had cried today was when she had a full diaper. But aside from that, she laughed and played with them. She was indeed the missing piece to their perfect family.

As they leaned over the crib to kiss her good night, Yuuri looked at Victor.

“Our family is perfect now.”

Victor thought for a moment before shaking his head, “No, our family was already perfect. It was just incomplete. Kaya has completed it. Now we’re perfectly complete.”

Yuuri chuckled, “I love you, you know that right?”

Victor melted at that. How rare that Yuuri said it first. But he really didn’t need to hear it to know it.

“And I love you,” Victor responded, leaning in to peck him on the lips.

“And we love you,” they said in unison to their sleeping baby.

And now, nothing was missing. They foresaw nothing but happiness and joy in their future. And that’s all they could ever ask for…

**Author's Note:**

> *Nikiforova is the feminine counterpart of Nikiforov. 
> 
> Okay I don't really know how the whole adoption process in Russia works. But I squeezed in what the websites could tell me, apparently it would only give me information about how to adopt a child from Russia. Which involved all these international documents and passports and what not. Well I tried. Seeing as this is a fictional world, I made it easier on myself. 
> 
> So I wrote this because I have a secret desire to adopt one day and I thought it would be cute to see Victor and Yuuri tackling parenthood. Hope you did too! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Again, this shall be posted to my Tumblr, same name as here!


End file.
